Blood and Bullets
by Little miss innocent liar
Summary: When Kuroko Testu left the criminal under world, he vowed to himself that he would bring down the generation of Miracles, the worlds biggest criminal empire, and make sure they all rot in jail. But what happens when the police force starts to turn on one another, and what if Kuroko, after he brings down the GoM, is also but in a cell. (Aokise and Kagakuro)
1. Chapter 1

When Kuroko Testu left the criminal under worlld's dangerous, biggest gang, The Generation of miracles, two things happened. The criminal under world went into a frenzy, as did the police force. 'Why would the Police force got into a frenzy?' you think to yourself, well for you see, Kuroko joined the Police force the same day he had left the Generation of Miracles. 'How did he get in?' you think to yourself, he is an independence source, only to be called when needed. It was on the 22th of April when he left every member a text message, saying the same thing.

**'Goodbye and I'm sorry'**

The gang had thought it was a joke but at th back of their heads, they knew that the blue haired friend would never joke.

The Generation of Miracles had a wide, and powerful empire, Kise Ryouta, was a seductress and controlled gambling with his pretty face and iron fist. Midorima Shintaro was a sniper, also having a vast knowledge about other criminal organizations. Aomine Daiki was probably one of the most dangerous member's, controlling under ground fighting, black mail and kidnapping. Murasakibara Atsushi, controlled loans and often got a little violent when you hadn't paid him back. But all four of those very dangerous and deranged criminals followed orders from one man and one man alone, Akashi Seijuro. No one really knows what Kuroko did, but judging by how much terf, respect, and money they had lost, he played a very important role.

Kagami waited for Kuroko in a small, family owned Cafe. He was slightly worried, having to help an ex-high ranking criminal would do that to you. He took a small sip of his coffee and he looked at the Generation of Miracles profiles again. He had no idea which one was more dangerous, that all had strength and where all very, very, powerful. It was a calm spring morning, the flowers blooming and the birds singing, the red head took and deep breath in and sighed, _calm down._

However, years of training could not prepare for what happened next.

"Hello, I'm Kuroko Testu"

He nearly jumped out oh his seat and he turned his head around. He had seen pictures of Kuroko, in mug shots and the picture they had given him but they had never fucking warned him that the guy could nearly give you a heart attack!

Once he had regained his common sense, he stood up and shook Kuroko's hand "Detective Kagami, please sit".

Kuroko sat on the chair, light blue eyes starring into his red ones. The two where silent, until a waitress asked Kuroko if we wanted anything, he ordered a vanilla milkshake. Once the waitress left, Kuroko spoke "They are all very dangerous", he was referring to the GoM "I've seen them all kill without even so much as batting an eyelash"

"Did you, kill anyone?" Kagami asked, he felt like he was steeping on eggshells.

"No, I didn't but I came very close to" Kuroko answered and Kagami fell silent again.

The waitress arrived with the milkshake, giving it to Kuroko with a sweet smile on her face, before moving away from the table.

"Who which we investigate first?" Kagami asked the other, who was happily sipping the milkshake like he didn't have a care in the whole fucking world.

"Kise-kun makes the most money, then Midori, Mursaki and finally Aomine-kun" Kuroko stated in an emotionless voice "So we should make a trip to the casino" and the blue haired man stood up, walking towards Kagami's undercover car.

Kagami could only follow the ex-criminal and he climbed into the drivers seat, starting the engine. As they drove, they said nothing, they didn't even have the radio on. Kagami was glad for the silence, he had no idea what to say to this guy.

As they drove into the red-light distract, the graffiti started to appear, some saying peoples names, gangs or R.I.P to someone that had probably been killed. Truth be told, Kagami had always hated graffiti, why ruin a perfectly good bus, or bus stop? He saw prosates hang around back alley corners.

"Who's the most dangerous member?" he asked the blue haired male and then Kuroko paused and he said "All of them, if their was a weak member they would be rotting in a gutter some where".

The red head detective held back a gulp and he parked his car a few blocks away from the Casino. They walked towards the casino and Kuroko said "We are going to look for Kise, we are going to gamble and blend in, but don't attract attention towards yourself" and Kagami nodded.

As they reached the Casino, Kagami saw a blond man on the stage, he was in a tux and he was happily smiling. "In my casino, no one goes home hungry. No one goes home thirsty and no one goes home lonely!" he announced and the crowd cheered "You take the left, I'll take the right" he whispered to Kuroko and he only gave small nod before he disappeared into the crowd.

You'd have to be a fucking idiot to not know who the man on the stage was, it was no other then Kise Ryouta. He gave a mega wat smile to the crowd and they all cheered "And now ladies and gentlemen, let me give you the pleasure in introducing the amazing, the beautiful Momoi!".

Kagami gave a quick glance at the singer, she was beautiful, as was Kise, her voice was nice as well, smooth and elegant. The red head slowly moved towards gambling table and he said "Deal me" and the dealer followed him like a well oiled machine. Kagami was alone for around twenty minutes before Kuroko gave him another mini heart attack.

"We need to leave, right now"

"Why?" he asked the smaller man

"Because, Aomine-kun is here as well"

That was all Kagami needed to fold his hand, even though he was winning, and start walking towards the door. And as the red and blue haired duo walked closer to the doors, a tall, dark skinned man walked past them, muttering something under his breathe. Kagami didn't need to do a double take to now that they had just walked past Aomine Daiki, and if he had seen them, he would have blasted their brains out all over the red carpet.

Once they had gotten out of the casino, and where walking closer to the car they both got a text. Kagami flipped his phone open and his eyes widened.

**[From: Unknown caller]**

**[To: Kagami]**

**Did you enjoy the casino?**

For the first time since Kagami had joined the police force, he got scared. How had they known Kuroko and him where in the casino? There where hundreds of people in and out of that place everyday. He gave Kuroko a quick glance, had he told them they they where coming to the casino?


	2. Chapter 2

The casino was having a wonderful day of business, Kise grinned ear to ear, the birds seem to sing that much sweeter, and the money seemed that much better today. He was in a good, solid mode and he was rolling in the money. But all good things must come to an end, and Kise's good mode was shattered into a million pieces when he saw a head of light blue hair. It was a bittersweet reunion, Kise was glad meeting the his partner in crime, and his life save but he was also angry that he had brought a cop in to his casino. He should have someone break that cop's kneecaps.

His hazel eyes followed Kuroko's movements and he gave the blue haired man one final smile as he watched him walk out the door, only to a dark haired male walk in, with a look in his eyes. Kise knew what it meant he was not about to tangle with Aomine's temper. Well, not again at least.

_Flashback_

**"**Akashi, this doesn't seem right, surely you must still have some sense of right and wrong" Kise pleaded the red haired leader. They where teenagers, slowly taking down the other small time gangs. The Mafia had just contacted them for a job, this would of been great, brilliant even for the gang, but only a few hours ago did they find out that the 'trouble makers' that the mafia wanted them to kill,where just kids. Teenagers, just like them, that even went to their school. They had to kill seven of them.

Aakashi light a cigarette and Kise spoke again" Surely you must have some sense of justice-", Kise never got to say those words. What happened next happened quickly. Akashi flicked his cigarette away, spun around, grabbed Kise by his shirt and threw his against the hood of one of the car's in the underground parking lot. But what really sealed the deal was Akashi pointing a loaded glock just under his jaw, his eyes glowing with an animals rage.

Kuroko was the next to voice his opinion, "Akashi, there is no need to resort to such _drastic_ measures of discipline"

Akashi scoffed at Kuroko and he rolled his eyes "Then what do you suggest I do to him Kuroko?"

"A new teacher would seem fitting" Kuroko offered, careful to cut out worry in his voice as his gaze flicked to look at Kise's panic hazel eyes.

Akashi seemed to think of this for a few moments and he slowly put the weapon back into his holster and moved away from Kise "Aomine, you're Kise's new teacher" the red head leader said as he light a fresh cigarette. Aomine bite back a rotten reply, fully knowing that Akashi would blast his brain out the second the reply left his lips. And Aomine was not willing to bet he could draw his gun out faster then Akashi could shot.

"I'll leave Aomine to lecture you" Akashi said, as he walked away, the other's slowly following. "Things are gonna pick up tomorrow" they heard their leader sigh.

Once they where out of ear shot, Aomine blew up at Kise. Drawing his gun out and pointing it at Kise's head. Kise seemed to have a lot of guns being pointed at him today. Aomine looked angry, shaking even.

"Fucking shit for brains, the only reason you aren't dead right now is because, for some fucking reason that fucking red head nut case put his gun away! For maybe it was your pretty face or Kuroko's great sense of convincing that fucking psycho to not blast your brains out all over the fucking car! Yeah, I agreed to be your teacher but how fucking stupid can you get!? Last time I checked you where fucking smart so use your fucking head or else I blast a fucking hole in it" Aomine practically screamed.

"Are you mad?" Kise asked quietly.

"Not even fucking close" Aomine growled.

It was only a few short minuets later, when Aomine heard soft sobs coming from Kise. Aomine wasn't about to blame him, two near death experience's could do that to you. "Hey, don't cry" Aomine mumbled as he moved to get closer to the blond. This had little to no affect on Kise and his crying. Awkwardly, the dark navy haired male placed his hand on the crying blonds back and he said in the most robotic voice "There, there". Kise's hazel eyes flicked to look into Aomine's eyes, his eyes where red and puffy from crying. Kise's crying seemed to worsen and Aomine kept giving the blond comfort that mainly went by 'there there'.

And before Aomine knew it, Kise was hugging him, crying into his shoulder. The navy haired male placed his hands on the blond's back and kept patting them. "It'll be okay" Aomine said as he kept giving Kise awkward comfort. It had taken twenty minutes of Kise hugging him for the blond to finally stop crying. "If you tell anyone about this, I will not only deny it but I will also hunt you down, and murder you"Aomine muttered. Aomine found it strange how happy he felt when he felt Kise smile into his shoulder.

_End of flashback_

The two GoM sat in Kise's office. When Kise broke the silence.

"Are you alright?" Kise asked as he watched the dark haired male lean back into a leather chair, sighing. Aomine looked like quite the sight up close, bags under his eyes, his knuckles bruised and bloody. "No" he spat, full of venom and rage. "I gathered that" the casino owner sighed as he moved towards the first aid kit he kept in his desk. It wasn' the first time Aomine had come here for Kise to look at the minor wounds, and to sleep.

"How did you do it this time, Aominechii?" Kise asked, using his old nickname he had used for all of the GoM in high school and still used. "My knuckles or eyes?" Aomine asked, he knew he'd cave into the questions soon enough. "Surprise me" Kise smiled ear to ear, much like a fox. "Well, I haven't had a good sleep in the past two weeks and one of the people I was trying to black mail got violent and now I have to get rid of a body" Aomine sighed and he covered his eyes with his right arm.

Aomine heard Kise chuckle "Why are you so happy?". He heard Kise flipping his phone to close it and he laughed "It's nothing Aominechii, just go to sleep. I'll wake you up when Akashi gets here". The navy haired male closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber. So deep, he did not feel Kise throw he blanket over him, or the pillow under his head, and he never felt Kise press his lips against his cheek either.

No matter how much Kise wanted him to feel it.


End file.
